Memories
by shirayuki22
Summary: Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno, soy el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno, actualmente tengo 23 años y trabajo como detective La razón por la que me convertí en detective fue para encontrar a mi hermano mayor, que fue secuestrado por Tougo y a quien todos dieron por muerto.
1. Te encontraré -Prólogo-

_**Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic para Osomatsu-san y decidí hacerlo de mi pareja favorita KaraOso/OsoKara. Además de que es la primera vez que publico un fanfic, pues a pesar de escribir desde hace tiempo, mi trabajo me mata la inspiración y me absorbe mucho tiempo. Debido que tendré más tiempo libre decidí publicarlo. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, tortura, OCC**_

 _ **Los Ninis son propiedad de Akatsuka Sensei, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno, soy el segundo hijo de la familia Matsuno, actualmente tengo 23 años y trabajo como detective en la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, mi área son homicidios y personas desaparecidas. La razón por la que me convertí en detective fue para encontrar a mi hermano mayor, que fue secuestrado por Tougo y a quien todos dieron por muerto.

Nuestra familia tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a Tougo hace trece años cuando se hospedo por un tiempo en nuestra casa, al principio era una persona amable, solía darle dinero a nuestra madre para las cosas básicas que se necesitaban en el hogar, nos hacía regalos costosos y nos daba dinero para malgastar en dulces, pero Osomatsu descubrió la forma en la que obtenía el dinero, él era un ladrón, le amenazo para que mantuviera el secreto e incluso lo involucro en sus crímenes, al final nosotros lo descubrimos y por eso decidió llevarse a nuestro hermano, afortunadamente logramos salvarlo y fue encerrado.

Desde entonces nuestra familia vivió en tranquilidad, pero hace seis años mi hermano desapareció sin dejar rastro, dimos aviso a la policía y comenzaron con la búsqueda nosotros también lo buscamos desesperadamente durante un mes, no teníamos noticias y empezaba a afectar en la salud de Choromatsu y mamá que fueron hospitalizados. Al mes y medio obtuvimos respuestas, pero no fue lo que imaginábamos, ese día sólo papá y yo estábamos en casa, la policía tenía noticias respecto a la desaparición de mi hermano, hace una semana habían encontrado el cadáver de un joven con la misma complexión que mi hermano y cerca del lugar se encontraban sus pertenencias, cuando dijeron eso me sentí inmensamente destrozado, quería llorar, quería gritarles que dejaran de decir mentiras, que Osomatsu estaba vivo, que hicieran bien su trabajo, pero sólo me quede callado conteniendo las lágrimas, escuche toda su historia, el cuerpo del joven que habían encontrado estaba irreconocible, con las pocas herramientas que tenía la policía llegaron a la conclusión que se trataba de un joven de 17 a 19 años, la causa de muerte ara desangramiento por 13 puñaladas que perforaron su corazón, pulmones, estomago e hígado, después de muerto su cuerpo fue quemado y abandonado ceca de Aokigahara, se nos pidió que fuéramos para reconocer el cadáver o más bien para dar por muerto a Osomatsu Matsuno, mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara, si bien ahora no éramos tan cercanos con nuestro padre, no planeaba dejarlo solo en un momento como este, aunque me estuviera muriendo por dentro. Llegamos a la morgue, a mi padre le enseñaron las pertenencias y le dejaron ver el cuerpo de mi hermano, me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con la cabeza gacha, estaba completamente ido, quería encontrar a Osomatsu, pero no de esta manera, quería volver a verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería que entrelazáramos nuestras manos que encajaban perfectamente, quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, porque, en algún momento traspasamos la línea del amor fraternal y nos convertimos en amantes, sentía que me desgarraba por dentro y mi respiración se cortaba, uno de los policía toco mi hombro y me pregunto si quería ver el cuerpo de mi hermano, me dieron ganas de mandarlo al demonio, pero sentí que debía hacerlo, me acobarde en el último momento, estaba por salir de ahí pero algo me llamo la atención, a pesar del estado del cuerpo uno de sus brazos estaba casi intacto, observe esa mano a la cual le habían borrado las huellas dactilares, era una mano muy parecida a la mía, pero la de Osomatsu era un como casI delgada y fina , en cambio esta mano era gruesa y fuerte como la mía, solo Jyushimatsu y yo teníamos las manos así, debido a que practicábamos deportes, esta persona no era Osomatsu, pero alguien hizo que pareciera que era él. Le dije a mi padre y lo único que conseguí fue un golpe en mi mejilla que me mando al suelo – _Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es inútil aferrarse a estúpidas esperanzas, Osomatsu está muerto y tienes que aceptarlo_ \- fue lo que me dijo mi padre, su voz estaba quebrándose y todo su cuerpo temblaba, solo estaba conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Él se fue y dijo que le daría la noticia a mi madre y a mis hermanos, pero yo sabía que Osomatsu no estaba muerto y si nadie más me creía yo me encargaría de buscarlo, cuando pedía información la gente solo me miraba con compasión, - _Sólo es un pobre chico que no puede aceptar la muerte de su hermano mayor_ -. Irónicamente la única persona que creyó en mi era Iyami, al hombre que solíamos molestar cuando éramos niños, a pesar de todo él también quería a mi hermano así que entro en la policía para esclarecer su desaparición. Nos informaron que el principal sospechoso era Tougo El Ladrón, no tenía mucho tiempo que salió de la cárcel y ya había cometido al menos otros dos asesinatos, en ese momento me llene de desesperación, Osomatsu estaba vivo y estaba como prisionero de Tougo.

Después de salir de la preparatoria, me esforcé en mis estudios para poder convertirme en un detective, algunos me llamaban genio, pues termine la carrera en la mitad de tiempo, pero solo era esfuerzo, pues no tenía tiempo que perder, mientras más tiempo pasaba, mi hermano más tiempo pasaba con ese monstruo, y sin que me diera cuenta pasaron seis años, la relación con mis hermanos se fragmento, pues era el único que trabajaba y ellos aún no sabían qué hacer con sus vidas, no los culpaba el shock fue demasiado grande, estuvieron en depresión por tres años, en ese tiempo se hicieron demasiado dependientes mí y de mamá, menos Ichimatsu que se hizo más huraño y cerrado con el tiempo, ellos necesitaban avanzar y para ello necesitaban a su hermano mayor, al igual que yo, por eso debía darme prisa y encontrarlo.

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **La siguiente parte será narrada por Osomatsu**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Ilusión -Prólogo-

_**Hola de nuevo –se arrodilla-**_

 _ **Se supone que iba a subir esto antes pero el cielo se puso en mi contra y no pude actualizar antes. Realmente lo siento**_

 _ **También muchas gracias a**_ _ **LaV3nus6**_ _ **y**_ _ **Feriol sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz. También**_ _ **Mask Jack Palacios**_ _ **gracias por tu consejo**_

 _ **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, tortura, OCC**_

 _ **Los Ninis son propiedad de Akatsuka Sensei, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

Memories

Mi nombre es… ¿Cuál era mi nombre? ¿Cuántos años tengo? ¿Quién soy? Nuevamente esas preguntas comenzaban a taladrar mi mente, mi cabeza duele horrores y lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas. Me hago un ovillo sobre la cama, sostengo mi cabeza y espero que el dolor mengue, solo me quedo ahí llorando sin saber la razón, gritos de desesperación abandonan mis labios, no sé en qué momento he comenzado a patalear, sigo así hasta que mi cuerpo no puede más, mi garganta duele pero las lágrimas no se detienen, un dolor se instala en mi corazón, es asfixiante e intenso, si solo pudiera no sentir absolutamente nada.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño que está en la habitación, necesitaba con urgencia un baño, esperaba que el agua caliente se llevara estos sentimientos. Cuando termine de bañarme, puse una tolla alrededor de mi cintura y regrese a la habitación, por un momento me vi relejado en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la pared, me sentí asqueado un momento, no me gustaba reflejarme en ese espejo, pues aunque fuera una fantasía era la única forma que tenia de verlo a él.

Aunque esa no era la única razón, yo odiaba mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, quemaduras, moretones y heridas que aún no sanaban. Además estaba muy delgado casi se me notaban las costillas y mi piel era de un pálido enfermo, este cuerpo no se parece en nada al que solía ser mi cuerpo y mucho menos al cuerpo delgado y fornido de la persona que siempre está en mis sueños. No importa lo que haga su imagen siempre viene a mí, sus sonrisas y sus te amo pareciera que están marcados a fuego en mi mente pues no soy capaz de borrarlos. Nuevamente mi cabeza duele y me acerco al buro que está a un lado de la cama, saco un frasco con pastilla tomo dos y espero a que surtan efecto. Cuando me siento mejor me visto con una camisa de manga blanca de manga larga y un pantalón negro, no tengo zapatos pues Tougo-san dice que no los necesito pues no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir.

Una vez he cubierto mi desnudez, me acerco con más confianza al espejo, acomodo mi cabello y cambio mi expresión. Entonces el espejo me muestra la imagen del hombre que tanto anhelo, son sus ojos los que me miran con un amor infinito, muevo los labios y en mi mente escucho como me dice que me ama, me sonríe con infinita dulzura, de esa forma que tanto amo e inconscientemente acerco mi rostro al espejo, pero no siento su calidez solo el frio del cristal. Abro mis ojos y lo que encuentro es mi reflejo, escucho un estruendo fuera de la habitación, se escuchan gritos es la voz de Tougo-san y la de alguien que no conozco.

 _La tormenta ha comenzado de nuevo._

 **Bien no sé si me di a entender bien pero Osomatsu no tiene recuerdos y piensa que Karamatsu es solo algo que él se ha inventado**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
